


In which Addison watches a cute couple

by okelay



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison finds some magic around her new office.<br/>(This was written years ago, technically after ep 1x02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Addison watches a cute couple

Violet and Cooper were in the break room, talking he was leaning against the counter while she made sandwiches.

Violet motioned to the bike and Cooper starting looking at it, touching it, trying it out, but his attention was still focused on Violet and their conversation.they were laughing, having what seemed like a nice,honest,friendly talk

"What are you doing?" said a voice and in Addison's ear, making her jump.

She turned around to see Pete standing behind her."Violet and Cooper. they're so cute" she smiled, once again directing her focus to the obvlivious friends.  
"Let me guess, they remind you of some old friends from Seattle?" Pete said in a rather amused tone "Sort of, yeah. is there a story there?" Addison asked

"Between Violet and Cooper? i honestly haven't got a clue. i'm not suscribed to the office gossip newsletter" he answered, smirking

"Come on, you must know something, this is a small practice, it's not like you all havery very private,very secret lives" she urged him

"I know they've been friends since college." he started, looking at them "it was Cooper who reccomended Violet to us. wether there has ever been something beyond friendship, i don't know, but i doubt it, at least not in all the time they've worked here." he gave her a crooked smile " and for more details, you'll have to ask Naomi"

Addison continued to watch them and smiled "That's alright. i believe you. but even if there's nothing going on, they're still very cute. they fit together. and i like to see them interact. she's even making him a sandwich"

Pete looked at Adisson before talking "Want me to make you a sandwich? maybe you just need some attention in your life so you'll stop spying your co-workers" he said, still smiling but more flirty this time.

Addison looked at him "i'm not spying, it's just... i like seeing the magic, even if it goes unnoticed"

With that she turned around and walked away, leaving Pete standing there, watching her, watching his friends, wondering what she was talking about.


End file.
